


Private Hotel Room

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottomless, Clothed Sex, Erotica, Grinding, Groping, Hotel Sex, Jerking Off Through Clothes, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pantsless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smut, crotch grab, hotel au, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Donald and Launchpad cap off their night in a hotel room.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Private Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Hotel AU thought up by natssketches on Tumblr. They draw such soft and tender art depicting Donald and Launchpad's relationship. I only hope this fic can accomplish the same. I'm having NegaAria edit this so look out for when this draft is replaced. It goes without saying that this contains explicit sexual content, so those under 18, please go read something else. Enjoy!

The hotel room was dim and homey, lit solely by the bedside lamp, the television, and the neon nightlife district 20 stories below. Donald and Launchpad were relaxing after a night out with the family in this new and exciting city. When they arrived back at the hotel Scrooge had paid for, for once, Launchpad had insisted on a Darkwing Duck marathon since this country they were in was one of the few that still reran it. So they watched, sitting next to each other on the king bed they had to share. 

They got closer and closer as the minutes passed, going from holding hands to cuddling by the next few episodes. Before long, they were making out, with Donald crawling on top of Launchpad to reach his beak. The already low volume of the TV dissolved into unknown background noise as they explored each other’s space. Donald hummed as he slowly lost his senses, enveloped by Launchpad’s embrace. The strong, beefy arms wrapped around him made him feel safe, a feeling often tossed to the wind when on one of his uncle Scrooge’s treasure hunts.

Donald broke the kiss and gasped for air, feeling the temperature rise between them. He stared into those soft, tender eyes as Launchpad smiled. 

“And here I thought the night was gonna end,” the pilot remarked.

Donald smirked. “Of course not, big guy.”

Launchpad sat up straighter in the bed and Donald planted his beak on his once again. He ran his fingers through Launchpad’s smooth orange hair, warm colors filling his vision as he tasted his lover.

Launchpad moaned lightly into Donald’s kiss, his face turning pink as their tongues met in the middle. His crotch began to swell against his tight, thick cargo pants. He rubbed Donald’s upper back as his other hand drifted lower. It massaged down his back before grasping the base of his tail.

Donald gasped at the stimulation and grinded against Launchpad’s lap, feeling the bulge against his own growing length. 

Launchpad gasped as the feathers brushed against his groin. Donald once again broke the kiss, flushed across the face and panting lightly. “I got an idea,” he breathed, “just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

He settled his face into the crook of Launchpad’s pecs and grinded against him again, eliciting a shudder and moan from the bigger man. 

Launchpad thrust in response, his boner rubbing and pressing against his pants. Donald continued rubbing his pelvis into Launchpad’s in a slow rhythm, kindling the burning desire in his stomach. Launchpad couldn’t help but cry out with each thrust, the sensations shooting from his penis up his spine. He was getting so bothered just from this experience never felt before. His hand drifted to his belt, grasping the buckle and desperately trying to undo the buckle, but Donald caught it and placed it back where it was.

“Uh-uh,” he breathed, cocking an eyebrow, before reaching behind him and grabbing his dick through his pants.

Launchpad moaned. “D-Dee, you’re...y-you’re…” The words jumbled and collapsed into a pile as Donald rubbed his bulge in circles, practically jerking him off through his pants. Launchpad thrust into Donald’s hand instinctively, adding to the friction that made him mad with desire and threatened to have him burst through his clothes.

A tiny wet spot appeared, where the pre-lubricant had soaked through his jockstrap and into the khaki material. The slick surface it created against Launchpad’s dick filled it with hot, burning blood, and bringing him to the edge of his threshold. And then Donald pressed two fingers against his hole was, compressing the material into it.

“Ah! I’m...I’m gonna-” Launchpad said, as the arousal consumed his cock, powering his orgasm. The semen splattered against his pants, spreading amongst his crotch and even soaking through to the outside, creating a wet, sticky spot. Launchpad panted, red-faced and in disbelief at how well he was taken care of. It was such an unorthodox dynamic, a big strong guy like Launchpad being taken so submissively by someone like Donald, but it was utterly perfect to him.

“How was that?” asked Donald, sliding off of him and sitting on the bed just in front of him.

Launchpad’s mind was still buzzing as his penis softened. “That was...great,” he sighed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked back at Donald. “Mind if I return the favor?”

Donald paused, wondering what he was in for. He watched as Launchpad sensually undid his belt and lowered his pants to the floor. His green-banded jockstrap followed, and Donald squeaked a bit seeing Launchpad rub down his length with a tissue. He was still wearing his forest t-shirt, the muscles tight and pronounced underneath. Donald wondered what deity smiled down upon his normally bad luck to bless him with such an amazing boyfriend.

When finished, Launchpad returned his gaze to Donald and reached a hand over to tip him onto his back gently. Donald’s legs spread naturally, and he could picture what would be coming next. He was ready

Launchpad approached and lifted Donald’s shirt up to his armpits, exposing his belly. His beak went to work, slowly preening him all around. Donald hummed at the soft touch running through his feathers, giggling at the slight tickle every now and then.

Launchpad worked through his torso, slowing as he approached Donald’s crotch, where his penis stood. Donald shuddered, feeling his breath against his shaft as Launchpad nuzzled near the base. It took all of Donald’s willpower to not thrust up needily and let Launchpad do his thing. 

Then Launchpad’s hands were holding him by his hips, and his mouth was on the shaft, pressed against it as if in a kiss, then drawing up and down. Donald gasped, feeling more hot blood rushing to his face and to his already hard cock. It was so long since he last handled his sexual needs, making the sensations twice as powerful tonight. He leaked pre-lubricant of his own as Launchpad continued to tease his aching organ. It was already amazing stimulation, but it was taken to the next level by the slickness of Launchpad’s tongue on his drakehood. Donald craned his neck to the side and gripped the sheets, vocalizing his desire. He felt Launchpad lick all around his dick, and he was drowning in the feeling, heat emanating from the rest of his body.

Then he looked down and saw Launchpad take his penis in his mouth and suck. Donald moaned out loud and arched his back, trying to form words, but failing spectacularly. All that came out were animalistic noises as Launchpad bobbed up and down on his penis. The organ was crying out, every nerve working overtime, and pleasuring Donald to the maximum. He couldn’t take much more of Launchpad’s perfect love, and as he lost control of his senses, he called out Launchpad’s name, an ineffective warning for the inevitable.

Donald climaxed in his mouth, fisting the bedspread tight, back arching and crying out with every wave of his orgasm. Launchpad lapped up everything Donald had to give, and Donald met the demand. He wanted it to last forever, always unified with this, the best lover he ever had. Not long after euphoria was achieved, Donald could feel the high tapering off, and he collapsed against the bed, fine beads of sweat cooling him down. He breathed in and out heavily, too dazed to even speak for a moment.

Launchpad waited for a word, something to tell him he had done good, but Donald looked shaken to his core. He swallowed, butterflies fluttering in, and said, “You alright? D-did I do good, Don?”

That seemed to draw Donald out of his stupor, if only for a moment. “Great howlin’ crashwagons…” he breathed, unsure of what exactly to say. He smiled at Launchpad, and slowly sat up. He wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling into his hair. “You’re the best, Launchpad.”

Launchpad returned the hug, and the two lay back on the bed, basking in each other’s afterglow as the credits rolled on another episode. Donald turned off the lamp, and they settled into a spooning position, cuddling into each other’s comfort until they were both sound asleep.


End file.
